The Game where love conquers all
by SiriusWeasley
Summary: The marauders, frank and Lily's friends play a game. It is different and i am sure you will be tickled. one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. The plot happens to be mine(Thankfully) :)

"Liiiiily!" Alice said as she sat beside her best friend. Lily looked up and saw that Alice was smiling sweetly at her

"What do you want my dear?" Alice pretended to think.

"You! I want you to come and play the game 'I've never' with the boys".

"Alice Harrison! I do not want to play with the Marauders and I do not want to be drunk and I am the head prefect."

" Exacto mando Lily and so is James." Alice retorted. Alice pulled Lily from the couch to the boy's dorm

. Lily grumbled and soon found herself in the company of the Marauders and Frank. Alice, Georgina otherwise known as Gina- Lily's other best friend and Lily were the only girls. The boys smiled charmingly at the ladies.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to the game of 'I've never' where if a person 'never' for five times would have to do a dare. Shots of vodka will be given all round that will be refilled once emptied. Let the game began .Oh! When you have done that thing the glass will float to you." Remus waved his wand and small glasses appeared in front of all of them.

Alice pecked Frank's cheeks before turning her attention to the game. Lily wriggled nervously in her seat. She turned to look to her left and saw James Potter looking at her. Lily quickly looked away. She felt her heart pound at the way James had looked at her. It was as if he sincerely loved her. Lily shuddered. Gina smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Okay… I've never copied Binn's notes in class." Peter squeaked.

All the glasses except for Lily's floated up. Everybody laughed.

"Natural for Lilykins of course." Sirius said jokingly. Lily smiled weakly

"I've never fantasized about a boy before." Frank said. All the girl's glasses floated towards them.

"Bloody hormones huh girls?" James asked snidely. Alice threw a pillow at James.

"Like you guys have not fantasized over girls." Lily asked.

"Can't say that I've never thought about you Al."

"Watch it Black! I am sitting right beside you." Frank warned playfully. Sirius feigned fear and began to shake.

"S…So… so…soo…sorry boss" Sirius bowed to Frank for forgiveness Frank laughed and punched Sirius on his arm. All this while James was giving Lily a weird look.

"Next up…is…I've never kissed someone from the opposite sex before." Gina said. Only Lily's cup rose.

"Hey! I've kissed my father and all my male relatives before!" Lily protested only causing the whole group to smile pitifully at her.

"I very sure that even moaning Myrtle has been kissed before Lily." Remus stated lightly.

"Your turn lily." Alice said. Lily bit her lip as she thought hard.

"I… I've never had…um…sex before." Lily blushed furiously. Only Peter's glass rose to everyone's shock.

"Peter?" they shouted in unison. He simply smiled.

"I thought that you guys had done it so I thought you know that I might as well."

"Well I will only have it done when I start working." Every one looked at Sirius oddly. "So that if she gets pregnant I can maintain Sirius Jr."

"Say that is wise of you Paddy. Never expected that." James said as he patted his friend's back.

"Okay! So far Lily has only drunk twice and looks like the rest besides Peter who is zoning out can withstand the alcohol. You better be careful Lily. Five times and it is the Dare." Lily grinned widely and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have never had wet dreams about Snape." James said. None of the glasses rose.

"Well that was a relief." Lily muttered.

"Let me see… I've never tried to commit suicide before. I know! I know! It is morbid." Only again only Gina's glass rose. She gulped her vodka down before looking at the her friends who seemed to want to know her 'story'

"I tried to do it when my very close aunt died. She took care of me when I was young." Everyone accepted it and soon begin to make noise.

"I've never shared my clothes with anyone." Frank said. Alice and Gina's glasses rose.

"Lilkins you ought to be careful for if you do not drink one more time then it is the Dare." Sirius reminded her.

"It won't be nice Lils." Remus warned.

"I have never slept on a broom before." Peter piped.

"You do not even know how to fly Wormtail." Frank said in a matter of fact tone. Peter giggled in response. This time it was only James and Sirius who gulped their vodka down.

"Ahh… Now we get to choose Lily's dare." Sirius eyes sparkled with mischief. Lily cringed in fear. She wondered what the wild Marauder had in mind.

"Drum roll please." Everyone started hitting the floor. "The dare isssssss to kiss James Watson Potter full frontal for a minute."

Lily and James turned red as they cautiously turned to each other.

"Don't worry Prongs. I have the correct spell I f she tries to mutilate your face during the process." Remus added 'helpfully'.

James gave him a weak smile. He could not believe that he was kissing Lily Evans, well about to kiss. Lily could not believe that her first kiss was going to be with James Potter, the man of her dreams, Lily cast a glance at James. She suddenly did not feel too good.

"I…I do not think that I want to do this." Lily expected James to get angry but instead he looked at the others and asked them if she could go.

After some discussion and persuasion from Gina they agreed. Lily thanked James and went out. James sighed and went to his bed.

"Oh! James don't be so sad!" Alice said.

"She does not like me guys. She thinks that I am an egoistical prat. Why! Why!"

"Well she will not be alone if you keep on ranting." Sirius said.

"Yeah! So shuddup and go and tell the girls how you feel." The room went quiet.

"What girls Remus?" Gina asked cautiously. The boys fidgeted in their seats.

"Um… you see I have this girl who thinks she is the one and that we are so meant to be."

Gina waved her hand dismissing it.

"Just one of your psychotic fans. Not important at all!" The boys shook their heads.

"Jamey went out with her. If she was not a ravenclaw then she would be here sleeping beside him and if he were to go to the loo she would go with him. She would kill Lily just to have James. Trust me girls she is a loony mad pain in the ass."

"Thanks for the information Remus. Now we have to have a plan to get rid of that slut." Al muttered. They plotted and plotted until they came up with the master plan.

-

"Okay guys if this does not work then we go to Plan B. Now where are those photos?" Sirius handed the photos to James.

" Everyone take your positions. Al and Gina you know when to drag Frank in right? Sirius and Remus you enter when I slam my fists on the wall. Peter you must keep watch for Anile. Go Pete stand there." Everyone agreed except for Frank.

"Why must I be the one? It will spoil my reputation and Alice, people will talk bad about us!" Alice patted Frank's hand.

"You will get a reward Frankie so don't grumble." Frank smiled weakly.

"She is coming! Guys!" Peter exclaimed.

Everyone went to his or her places. Anile walked nonchalantly into her 'trap'. James stomped towards her.

"Anile! What do you think you are doing? Huh? You thought you could hide your dirty secret from me! I thought we had something? Why? Why? Was I not good for you eh?" James shouted. Anile look so confused that James wanted to laugh.

"What are you talking about James? I never hid anything from you my love." James glared at her.

"LIAR! You filthy lair! You…you cheated on me did you not? You went behind my back and did it with Longbottom! How could you?" Anile was stunned.

"I…I…ne…ne…never did such a thing in my life. I swear upon my mother's grave that has not been dug yet! Who told you about it? I will kill that person for ruining us. I love you James I want to have your child. I want to have the honor of being known as Mrs. Potter. I will be the most dutiful wife. I need you I want you. I love smelling you. Trust me for I never lie about us and what we had was real and pure. Are you going to throw it away? Where is the proof? James! Where is the proof?" James cringed in disgust after her speech.

"I have my sources and the proof is in my hands. I do not want you to carry my child and what we had was not pure since you cheated on me. Damn you woman!" James slammed his fists on the wall. At that moment Sirius and Remus ran towards them.

"James! What is happening? Why have you not broken up with this slut!" Sirius asked

"Yeah! Show her the pictures. Let her die of guilt for what she has done to you." Remus exclaimed.

James opened the envelope and showed Anile the pictures. She gasped.

" It is not true James! No! This is a scam to tear us a part. They are jealous about what we have" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Physco!" Remus muttered. Then Alice dragged Frank towards them. Gina was running behind them.

"Frank has just told me that he had done something very intimate with Anile and is going to tell you what happened. Go on idiot tell them!" Frank shot Alice a dark look.

"It was Friday and I was doing my prefect rounds. Suddenly someone tapped me. I turned behind and saw Anile dressed in a tight mini skirt and see through shirt. She was not wearing her bra and I must say she looked like a seductive tigress." Frank winked at her. Anile felt like she wanted to vomit.

" Then before I could react she grabbed my tie and dragged me to the nearest broom closet. She told to keep this a secret and that after we were done I had to put a memory charm on her and myself. What happened next was too steamy to describe. After we were done I placed the memory charm on her but I wanted to remember the best night of my life so I did not perform the spell on myself." Anile was taken back.

"Oh James I am sorry please do not leave me." James stared at her with disgust and walked away. Alice turned to Frank. She tired to suppress her laughter.

"You are a cunning sly idiot that deserve to be in Slythein." Alice stormed off. Frank shouted her name and ran after her. When they made sure that Anile was far away they began to celebrate. Alice pulled Frank aside.

"Why did you have to describe what 'happened' between Anile and you using our incident?"

"Because that was what I have been thinking about since that day and that was my only experience." Alice laughed and they joined the rest.

"Now James has to tell Lily about his feelings. And the case will be closed. Simple pimple" Sirius exclaimed. Everybody ignored Sirius and looked at James expectedly.

"What! Why are you all staring at me for?"

"She will be by the oak tree which is two trees away from the Forbidden Forest. Now will you be able to find her?" Alice asked as she pushed James towards the doors.

James ran towards the lake looking for lily. He went to the oak tree but she was not there. While he was searching his friends were watching from the windows.

"Where is Lily girls?" Remus asked. Alice and Gina shrugged their shoulders. They began discussing where Lily would have gone.

"Hush! I hear someone running towards this direction?" peter squeaked.

'It might be lily looking for us so we will stay here. It could not be Minnie as it is still early." Frank reasoned. They then saw Anile run towards them.

"Ugh! What happened to Lily? I never knew she had grown shorter and dyed her hair black. What happened to her eyes there are blue not green." Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Well let us brace ourselves for her nonsensical talk. Carrying James child? Wonder what that was about." Gina wondered aloud.

"If James ever marries her I am severing ties with him and will reserve a bed in St.Mungos mentally disturbed ward for him." Sirius said. Remus agreed with him.

"Guys! Where is my Jamey? I have to console him and tell him the truth. I love him and he loves me too. Our love is so strong that I can feel his pain. He needs me. I feel it the desire for him to touch me. I feel that he misses our pure intimacy. Tell me where my love weeps. Our bind is so strong."

"You don't say?" Frank asked dryly. Anile stared at him and then at Alice.

"How come you are still with Frank Alice? Dump him for his a piece of scum. Listen to me Alice I have never been wrong. So why is he beside you?" Alice began to panic. She looked around at her friends for help. Gina came to her rescue.

" Frank apologized and swore that he would never do such a thing again and that he would work hard to gain her entire trust back. And for your info missy! Your Jamey does not want to see you ever again. He cannot stand the sight of you. So shoo!"

Just then James came in looking very dejected, as he had not find his wild flower. When he looked up he saw Anile smiling at him as she stood beside his friends.

"He cannot stand the sight of me! Huh! What a joke! Look he has come to me himself. Come here my Jamey!" James eyes grew big.

"Ahhh! What is she doing here? I thought she was taken care of. Guys get her away. Hex her if you have to." James shouted before he fled to the common room where his wild flower, unknown to him, was.

Anile was rooted to the ground. She could not believe that her Jamey had just instructed his friends to hex her if needed. She turned to look at the gang. All their wands were out and facing her.

"Sorry but we are under orders so why don't you flee."

"Sirius is right Anile. And James cannot stand the sight of you." Remus added. Anile became upset and angry.

"Fine! I do not need him to gain popularity. I am popular and I have boys falling at my feet. They beg me to let them be my boyfriends. So tell James that I am not sorry." She sniffed and walked away.

"Carry on dreaming Anile" Frank shot back. They watched her retreating back before going to their common room not expecting to see what they were going to walk in.

James found Lily sitting by the fire.

"Lily, pleases look at me." She looked into his eyes and felt herself drowning in his hazel eyes and before she knew it she said the words that James had been dying to hear since third year.

"I love you James. I really do." Those words escaped from Lily's mouth leaving both parties stunned. James was the first to regain his senses.

"You do? Oh my god! Lily I love you too! Bless my stars for she loves me!" James exclaimed.

Before Lily knew what was happening James captured her lips with his. That was when their friends entered. They cheered when they saw what had happened.

Lily and James hastily pulled away. They received hugs and punches. Lily was informed of what had happened while she was wondering the castle.

She never felt happier before. She finally felt contended with her life as she had an amazing boyfriend and a bunch of loony friends.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. once again click on that blue button on the left and you get a Hershey's bar! Weeee!


End file.
